In the construction industry, piles are generally driven into earth, rock or the bed of a lake, river or ocean, to provide load bearing support for structures to be constructed thereon. Piles, generally provided in simple and economical shapes, typically comprise elongated, rigid, straight members having any suitable cross sections including circular, rectangular, hexagonal, octagonal, or I-shaped cross sections. Pilings may be constructed of various material suitable for their use including wood, metals, or hardened compositions such as concrete. Wood piles are subject to destruction by various causes, especially in a marine environment where water and marine life are particularly destructive. Metal piles suffer similar problems in a marine environment. Concrete piles are less destructible and more adaptable to many conditions.
However, since concrete piles are typically reinforced or prestressed by metal rebar, in a marine environment, metal rebars inside concrete piles still rust and eventually cause cracking of concrete piles. Thus, there still exists a need for a reinforced concrete pile having a long life without cracking due to rust of the rebar. It would be desirable if this pile could be formed in various lengths and shapes. It would be further desirable if the pile could be formed by a pile forming system that is re-usable and interchangeable to form piles for various construction purposes.
The present invention provides a pile forming system for pre-cast piles, and more particularly pre-cast piles having reinforcement or rebar. Piles made by this invention may be used in various construction projects, including marine projects such as boat lifts or bulkheads.